Sylvester Stallone
thumb Sylvester Stallone (n. 6 iulie 1946, New York) este un actor, regizor şi scenarist american. A devenit legendar prin roluri principale în filme de acţiune ca Rocky şi Rambo. În anii '80 a fost unul din cei mai bine plătiţi actori ai tuturor timpurilor. Este adesea numit în presă "Sly". Date biografice ''' Sylvester Gardenzio Stallone''' s-a născut în cartierul "Hell's Kitchen" (Bucătăria iadului) din New York. Tatăl său, Frank, este un imigrant din Gioia del Colle (oraş din regiunea Puglia, Italia), frizer de profesie, iar mama, Jacqueline, este de origine franceză. Sylvester are un frate mai tânăr, Frank jr. (cântăreţ şi actor) şi o soră (după tată), Toni Ann. Părinţii săi au avut o căsnicie dificilă, separându-se de mai multe ori şi în final divorţând pe când Sylvester avea 11 ani. Aceste evenimente au avut un mare impact în comportamentul lui Sylvester, acesta fiind suspendat şi exmatriculat din mai multe şcoli pentru absenţe şi bătăi cu alţi elevi. În final a fost trimis la Colegiul American din Geneva, Elveţia, un liceu special pentru elevi "cu probleme", unde a fost votat ca şi "candidat la scaunul electric". Întors în Statele Unite, Stallone a urmat cursurile de dramă la Universitatea din Miami şi a început să scrie primele scenarii. S-a lăsat de facultate ca să devină actor în New York City, dar rolurile s-au lăsat aşteptate. A obţinut câteva roluri în piese de "teatru de avangardă" (nude) şi a apărut chiar şi într-un film semi-pornografic intitulat "Petrecere la Kitty şi Armăsarul" (Party at Kitty & Stud's). Deşi obţine roluri minore în filme ca "Bananas" şi "Prizonierul de pe Strada 9", alături de Woody Allen şi respectiv Jack Lemmon, în 1971 este respins pentru "Naşul" (The Godfather). În 1973, Stallone avusese deja audiţii la aproape toate agenţiile de actori din New York şi sute de teste pentru diferite roluri, fără succese notabile. Între roluri, lucrează tot felul de slujbe slab plătite: ajutor de bucătar, vânzător de peşte, curăţător de cuşti la zoo şi uşier la un cinematograf. Aici o cunoaşte pe Sasha, o casieriţă, cu care se căsătoreşte în 1974. În această perioadă a scris din ce în ce mai mult, aşteptând un rol care să-l facă celebru. Prima ocazie a avut-o tot în 1974, când a obţinut unul din rolurile principale din filmul "Lorzii din Flatbush" (The Lords of Flatbush). Tot cu acest film a obţinut şi prima creditare ca scenarist pentru "dialoguri adiţionale". Cu banii câştigaţi prin acest film, Sylvester şi Sasha s-au mutat la Hollywood. A urmat din nou o serie de audiţii la agenţii şi studiouri, în urma cărora a obţinut câteva roluri episodice în filme şi seriale tv. În acest timp a continuat să scrie, suportat financiar de Sasha. Rocky thumb Cel mai popular personaj creat de Sylvester Stallone, Rocky Balboa, a luat viaţă într-o noapte de la sfârşitul lunii martie 1975, după vizionarea meciului de box dintre legendarul campion Muhammad Ali şi un necunoscut, Chuck Wepner, care a reuşit să reziste loviturilor lui Ali, pierzând prin decizia arbitrilor, dar reuşind să-l trimită la podea pe campion şi să câştige admiraţia publicului. Inspirat, Stallone s-a încuiat într-o cameră timp de trei zile, în care a scris scenariul filmului. Mai mulţi producători s-au arătat interesaţi de scenariu, dar Stallone a insistat că nu-l vinde decât cu condiţia să joace el însuşi în rolul titular. Ofertele au crescut substanţial, de la câteva zeci de mii de dolari, la peste o sută, producătorii dorind o vedetă consacrată ca Robert Redford, Burt Reynolds sau Ryan O'Neal în rolul principal. Deşi nu mai avea în cont decât aproximativ $100, Stallone s-a ţinut ferm pe poziţie. Ofertele au urcat la $200 000 şi peste. În cele din urmă, au căzut de acord că Stallone va interpreta rolul, cu condiţia ca bugetul filmului să nu depăşească un milion de dolari. În cele din urmă, filmul a fost finalizat pentru aproximativ $1.1 milioane, şi a devenit unul din cele mai mari succese de casă din toate timpurile, încasând aproape $120 de milioane în Statele Unite şi Canada, şi aproape $100 de milioane în restul lumii. De asemenea, filmul a fost nominalizat la 10 premii Oscar, din care a câştigat trei, între care şi cel mai important, pentru cel mai bun film al anului. Sylvester a fost nominalizat ca cel mai bun actor şi cel mai bun scenarist. În istoria filmului, doar patru vedete se pot mândri cu distincţia de a fi nominalizaţi la Oscar în acelaşi an ca actor şi scenarist: Charlie Chaplin, Orson Welles, Woody Allen şi Sylvester Stallone. Instantaneu Stallone s-a trezit între cele mai mari nume din Hollywood. El a reluat rolul Rocky de cinci ori în următoarele trei decenii (Rocky II (1978), Rocky III (1982), Rocky IV (1985), Rocky V (1990) şi Rocky Balboa (2006), semnând scenariul şi regia la toate, cu excepţia părţii a cincea, regizată de John Avildsen, care a regizat şi prima parte), mai ales atunci când alte filme ale sale nu au avut succesul aşteptat. Seria Rocky a transormat treptele Muzeului de Artă din Philadelphia într-o atracţie turistică în întraga lume. Pe lista celor mai populari eroi de film, realizată de Institutul American de Film (AFI) în 2003, Stallone se află pe locul şapte ca Rocky Balboa, în urma lui Gregory Peck (Atticus Finch), Harrison Ford (Indiana Jones), Sean Connery (James Bond), Humphrey Bogart (Rick Blaine), Gary Cooper (Will Kane) şi Jodie Foster (Clarice Starling). Rambo thumb Al doilea personaj care l-a menţinut pe Stallone în topul celor mai bine plătiţi actori din lume până la sfârşitul anilor 90 a fost John Rambo, veteran al războiului din Vietnam. În 1982, după eşecul comercial al filmelor "F.I.S.T.", "Şoimii nopţii", "Aleea paradisului" şi "Drumul spre victorie", se părea că publicul nu îl acceptă pe Stallone decât în rolul care l-a consacrat - Rocky Balboa. Dorind să ofere ceva nou spectatorilor, Stallone a acceptat să joace într-un film care a fost pasat de la un studio la altul timp de aproape de zece ani, având ataşat succesiv aproape toţi actorii de filme de acţiune din acei ani. În ciuda faptului că a acceptat rolul, Stallone nu a fost deloc optimist referitor la succesul filmului, fiind convins că personajul era prea sumbru pentru gustul majorităţii. Totuşi prima parte a seriei, "First Blood" (1982) - "Singur contra tuturor", s-a dovedit a fi un succes neaşteptat, costând doar $14 milioane şi încasând aproape $50 milioane în America de Nord şi alte aproape $80 milioane în restul lumii. Rambo nu a intrat în cultura populară decât în 1985, după apariţia părţii a doua, "Rambo: First Blood Part II" - "Misiune in apocalips", care s-a bucurat de un succes imens, încasând $150 milioane în America de Nord şi alte $150 milioane în restul lumii, la un buget de aproximativ $44 milioane. În 1985, ca urmare a lansării pe marile ecrane a filmelor "Rocky IV" şi "Rambo: First Blood Part II", Stallone a devenit cea mai mare vedetă de cinema din lume. "Rambo III" (1988) - "Pretul prieteniei" nu s-a bucurat de acelaşi success in America, deşi a fost foarte popular în Asia. Al patrulea film din serie, intitulat simplu "Rambo" - " Pana in iad si inapoi", a apărut pe marile ecrane în luna ianuarie 2008. ' Filmografie' * Rambo (2008) (actor, scenarist şi regizor) * Rocky Balboa (2006) (actor, scenarist şi regizor) * Spy Kids 3D: Game Over (2003) * Shade (2003) * Taxi 3 (2003) (cameo) * Avenging Angelo (2002) * D-Tox (2002) lansat pe DVD sub titlul Eye See You * Driven (2001) (actor şi scenarist) * Get Carter (2000) * Antz (Furnicuţe) (1998) (voce) * Cop Land (1997) * An Alan Smithee Film: Burn Hollywood Burn (1997) (cameo) * Daylight (1996) * Judge Dredd (1995) * Assassins (Asasini) (1995) * The Specialist (Specialistul) (1994) * Demolition Man (Demolatorul (1993) * Cliffhanger (1993) (actor şi scenarist) Sylvester Stallone la filmările pentru "Driven" din vara anului 2000 * Stop! Or My Mom Will Shoot (Stai sau trage mama!) (1992) * Oscar (1991) * Rocky V (1990) (actor şi scenarist) * Lock Up (După gratii) (1989) * Tango & Cash (1989) * Rambo III (1988) (actor şi scenarist) * Over The Top (1987) (actor şi scenarist) * Cobra (1986) (actor şi scenarist) * Rambo: First Blood Part II) (1985) (actor şi scenarist) * Rocky IV (1985) (actor, scenarist şi regizor) * Rhinestone (1984) (actor şi scenarist) * Staying Alive (1983) (cameo; de asemenea scenarist, producător şi regizor) * Rocky III (1982) (actor, scenairst şi regizor) * First Blood (Rambo I) (1982) (actor şi scenarist) * Nighthawks (Şoimii Nopţii) (1981) * Escape to Victory (Drumul spre victorie) (1981) * Rocky II (1979) (actor, scenarist şi regizor) * F.I.S.T. (1978) (actor şi scenarist) * Paradise Alley (Aleea Paradisului) (1978) (actor, scenarist şi regizor) * Cannonball (1976) * Rocky (1976) (actor şi scenarist) * No Place to Hide (1975) * The Prisoner of Second Avenue (1975) * Capone (1975) * Death Race 2000 (1975) * Farewell, My Lovely (1975) * The Lords of Flatbush (1974) (actor şi scenarist) * Bananas (1971) Categorie:Divertisment